


Either Cesare Or Nothing

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia forces Cesare to face an uncomfortable truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Cesare Or Nothing

_In case you wonder why I didn’t reply to your message,_

_I have a hard time speaking with my nose out of joint_

_From having a door slammed on it._

 

Twenty two year old Cesare Borgia is anxious to please his sister Lucrezia on her seventeenth birthday, so he arranges a double date to go dancing with Ursula Bonadeo, whom he has been dating for a short while, and Alfonso Bisceglie, who attends school with Lucrezia.

She emerges from her bedroom having finished grooming herself for her soiree. 

“Well, whatcha think?”

He is momentarily transfixed. 

Holy God!  Baby Sister is a Babe.  She is tiny, not much more than five feet tall, but wearing ankle-strap sandals with four inch heels, that she jokingly calls prostitute shoes.  Her short dark dress is a knit which hugs her body, emphasizing her full bust and softly rounded belly that suggests a delightful hint of puppy fat that he finds luscious.  She turns around for him to get the entire picture.  Her ass is spectacular.  She is lush and rounded and curvy.  She’s wearing lots of eye makeup and her lips are brightly painted, as are her fingernails and toenails.  Her silvery blonde hair is a sleek bob the color of the moon.  Womanhood emanates from her and she intends to flaunt it.

“Jesus, Lucrezia!  I’m going to have to fight men away from you all night long.”

The thought momentarily flashes through his mind that his toughest fight is going to be with himself, keeping his own hands off her, but he quickly pushes that notion away.  She’s his sister, for Christ’s sake!

Cesare drives his Land Rover fast, but expertly, completely in control. Until he glances over at Lucrezia sitting beside him.  Her short dress, pushed up nearly to her hips, exposes her thighs, and they are carelessly parted.  He actually gets a glimpse of her panties, satiny and white.  He could just reach over past the center console and … He catches himself sniffing the air, straining to catch a whiff of her pussy. 

Oh, that is so wrong!

They pick up Ursula first, and Cesare is relieved when Lucrezia gets into the back seat and out of his direct vision.  He does, however, first get an even better look at her panties when she opens her legs to exit the seat next to him.  Down, Boy!

Ursula is gorgeous, tall and sleek, polished as a diamond.  Her golden hair tumbles around her shoulders and curves over her forehead.  She is refined, a perfect lady. 

Cesare involuntarily notes that, although Ursula is lovely, she does not have that earthy allure, that primitive sexual vibe that oozes from Lucrezia.  Quit it!  That is so wrong!

Alfonso eagerly jumps into the back seat, happy to be close to Lucrezia.  He seems like a nice kid, sweet-natured and obviously infatuated with Baby Sister.  Cesare tries to smile a welcome to him, but he feels like a lion whose harem is being approached by a challenger. 

She’s not yours, dude.  She’s your _sister_.  Get over it.

Lucrezia has been wanting to check out a new dance club that has recently opened, so Cesare pulls up and parks.  He helps Ursula from the car and notes with irritation that Alfonso has hopped out and just stands there like a clod.  Stupid kid!  Cesare opens the rear door and extends his hand to his sister.  He makes a joke about her needing help with those sky-high heels.  Deep down, he is glad of the chance to look gallant and gentlemanly compared with her oafish date.

She climbs out and gives him another view of smooth, luscious thighs and satiny, luscious panties.  His jaw clenches.  He is going to shatter every tooth in his head before this night is through.

The dance club is skull-splittingly loud and eye-jabbingly bright with colored lights that flash and pulsate in time with the music. 

They find a table and yell drink orders to the server, a young man wearing a long black apron that is probably a pain in the ass to drag around in. 

Lucrezia wants to dance.  She takes Alfonso by the hand and pulls him out onto the floor.  The music is too loud for conversation, which actually pleases Cesare.  He can watch his sister instead of having to talk to Ursula, who doesn’t care to dance.  He smiles ineffectually at her and shrugs his shoulders in apparent resignation to the noise level. 

Lucrezia is hypnotic.  As she dances, her body moves instinctively and sensuously, like a seductive cat.  Her hips sway.  Her belly invites.  Alfonso is a little boy.  Totally outclassed.  He has no idea what to do with this woman facing him.  She could devour him and spit out the bones. 

Cesare watches until he can bear it no longer.  He gestures to Ursula that he is going to dance with Lucrezia and joins her on the floor.  Alfonso almost seems relieved when Cesare cuts in.  Talk about sending a boy to do a man’s job. 

Lucrezia looks up at her brother and stuns him with her dazzling smile.  Suddenly Cesare feels like a hopeless little kid too.  Undone by the overwhelming life force that is Woman.  She stands before him like an Earth goddess, arms at her sides, approachable, undefended, summoning him to come to her.  He is rooted to the spot, unable to move.  So she moves.

The music is pounding when she slinks in close to him, winding her arms around his neck.  Her four-inch prostitute heels bring her height up so that her pelvis aligns exactly against his.  Her breasts push against his chest.  Her gaze, laser-like, bores into his face, her pupils so enlarged that her eyes appear to be black.  He knows she’s not high, not on anything at all, but her intense stare unnerves him, nevertheless.  Her hips move rhythmically, pumping her belly against his, almost like fucking. 

What does she want of him?  The music is too loud to ask her, so he just holds on, his arms around her waist as she pulsates against him.  Her nostrils are flared, and her lips parted. 

Jesus!  She looks like she’s turned on. 

Her fingers grasp his hair.  Her stare is that of a tigress.  Holy God!  She _is_ aroused.

He should stop this.  Now.

Her breasts, full and soft, press against him tantalizingly and he can make out the mound of her pudendum against his crotch.  This is so wrong.

He should stop this.  He can’t stop this.  He doesn’t want to stop this. 

He struggles with himself not to cup her lush, round ass with both of his hands. 

The beat of the music is insistent, as insistent as her belly thrusting against his.  Just exactly like fucking.

He realizes that he is aroused too.  Can she feel his cock pushing on her?

Yes, she can.  She slips her hand between their bodies and surreptitiously rubs him through his jeans. 

His head swims.  This is so wrong. 

She stops dancing and looks up at him.  Her eyes form an entreaty.

She takes his hand and leads him from the dance floor.  He follows her meekly, unable to speak or resist.  His brain has short-circuited. 

Outside, she pushes him against the wall and yanks him by the shirt front so his head is level with hers.  She takes possession of his mouth, sucking his lower lip.  This time he does cup her ass.

“Car,” she whispers and Cesare fumbles for the keys. 

He opens the back door and she climbs in, pulling him in behind her.  He shuts the door.

She pushes him down so he is half-reclining and unbuckles his belt.  He is shaking, but she is determined, focused.  She undoes his jeans and reaches into the fly of his boxers.  Oh, Jesus!  He is so hard and this is so wrong.  So wrong.  She is seventeen years old and his sister and she has her hand on his cock and is pulling it out of his underwear like a magician’s rabbit out of a hat and she is crying out with delight at what she finds.  He is bound for hell, he just knows it, but when he hears her exclaiming with admiration at his package, he is so thrilled and turned on that his conscience is paralyzed. 

And then….oh, and then…  He watches, hypnotized, as she opens her mouth and takes him in, the entire length of him.  How does she _do_ that? 

He makes one last feeble attempt.  “Lu, sweetie, no…” but then he strokes her hair and raises his pelvis so she can reach him better.  He’s …well, he’s fucked.

Oh, God, oh, God, this is so wrong, so totally wrong, she is just a kid and she is his _sister_ , his baby sister, and she is moaning and making sounds like she’s tasting her favorite birthday treat and her lips are soft as they slide over him and her tongue teases.  He helps her push his jeans and underwear down and guides her hand to his balls, which she takes gently and caresses.  He notes, fleetingly, that although she seems inexperienced, her performance unpolished, she is so wildly enthusiastic that she excites him like no one else ever has. Well, that and the fact that she is fruit so forbidden that he can’t help but be overcome with the pure carnality of it all.

He reaches under her short dress and slips his fingers inside her panties till he finds her pussy, wet and luscious and fragrant with the scent of a woman ripe for fucking.  So sweet, with a silky little fur patch that he can feel, and God, he wants to taste her, so he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them, which makes her groan and slurp his cock with renewed delight. 

He can’t help it.  Oh, Jesus, he can’t help it.  He comes, just explodes, into her mouth.  He grips her shoulders and cries out involuntarily, “Oh God, oh, God!  I love you, Lu!”

When his body relaxes, she swallows, licking her lips.  He lies stunned, looking up at her in wonder. 

She smiles.  “I love you, too, Cesare.  I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember.”

He pulls her down to him and kisses her mouth, then cradles her tightly against him. 

“Honey, I had no idea.  Well, okay, I had an idea.  But it didn’t seem right, you and me.”

“Right be damned.  You wouldn’t make a move.  So I did.”

 She snuggles her head under his chin.

“I was scared I wouldn’t be any good for you.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I had no clue how to do anything.  I’m a virgin.”

“ _What?_   Jesus Christ, Lu!”  He sits up so abruptly that she tumbles backwards against the seat.

“Hey!  Take it easy!”  She gets back up.  “I’ve never done anything like this before.  I wouldn’t give myself to anyone but you.  You’ve made me so happy.  This was beautiful.”

Nausea assails Cesare’s stomach.  Not bad enough he gets blown by his own sister, but she’s a virgin too!  How can she be so casual?  Where does she get her sang froid?  She’s just a baby, of course.  She has no idea the magnitude of what just happened.  But he does.  And he’s horrified at himself.  She is sweetly chattering away, as if the world has not just shifted under their feet.

“Maybe we should go back, Cesare.  I’m sure we’ve already been missed.”

He tugs his clothes back into place.  His brain is racing. 

“I’m not sure I can act nonchalant after this, Lu.  After what we just did.”

“Don’t be silly, Cesare.  You simply took what belongs to you.”

“Are you mine, Lu?”

“Well, almost.  I will be completely when we get home and you fuck me.  This was just Act I.”

“No.  No, I can’t do that.  This was bad enough.  I can’t believe I let you do this.  This is so wrong.”

“Wrong?  You sure turn on a dime.  Not ten minutes ago you were only too happy to be here with me.” 

“Sweetie, I’m your big brother.  I have to do what’s best for you.  So I’m putting a stop to this right now.”

“You decide what’s best for me?  What about what I want?  I love you.”

“I love you too.  Enough to stop you from heading down the wrong path.  This was a huge mistake.”

“According to you. It felt damn good to me.  And to you, too, or so it seemed.”

“But it was so wrong.”

She sighs. 

“Whatever.”

Lucrezia gets out of the car and walks back to the club, her pretty little ass swaying as she negotiates her high, high heels.  He follows behind her, chastened, subdued, and unable to stop staring at her ass.

 

“Ursula, Alfonso, I’m sorry.”  Lucrezia presses her hand to her stomach.  “There’s a disturbance in the Force.  I’ve been in the bathroom all this time.  Cesare stood outside in case I needed help.  Such a gentleman.”

Her glib, shameless lie astounds him.  Where is the innocent little girl who is his sister?

“I hate to rain on everyone’s parade, but I really need to go home.  Will you forgive me?”

Everyone makes soothing, concerned noises.  Jackets and handbags are gathered.  Cesare drives and first drops off Alfonso, then Ursula.  He pecks her cheek and says he will call her.  She tells Lucrezia to feel better soon and then goes into her house.  Lucrezia joins Cesare in the front of the car.  As they drive away, she leans her head on his shoulder. 

“Still feeling guilty?”

“Of course I feel guilty.  Don’t you?  Don’t you realize what we did?”

“I was intimate with the one I love.  What did you do?”

“I let myself get a blow job from my own sister!”

“Who happens to love you.  I can’t help whom I love and I’m not ashamed of it.  You love me too.  I don’t understand why you’re upset for doing what comes naturally.”

“There’s nothing natural about it.  I’m your brother, for Christ’s sake!”

“Didn’t you like it?”

He flushes bright red and his lips compress into a tight line.

“Beside the point.  I shouldn’t have liked it.  I was weak.  I got caught up in the moment.  I didn’t think.  Well, I thought with my dick.”

“Are you angry with me?  Will you hate me now?”

“I could never hate you.  I blame myself.  I’m the older one.  I should have been responsible and stopped things before they went too far.”

“I bear no responsibility for my own actions?”

“You’re just a child.  I bear the blame.”

“Well, aren’t you the White Knight?”

“Lucrezia, we need to put this behind us.  Forget it ever happened.”

Angry tears spring to her eyes.

“You do as you like.  But I will never forget.  This _had_ been the happiest moment of my life.”

She speaks not another word to him on the drive home.  Once inside the house, she kicks off her hooker shoes and carries them upstairs without a backward look.  Involuntarily, he watches her ass as she ascends. 

Lucrezia’s door is shut.  Cesare brushes his teeth and goes to his room where he strips to his underwear and gets into bed.  He is still in shock and his mind is in turmoil.  What has he done?  His own sister!  He is one sick bastard.  Why did he let this happen?  Why?  Because she was so beautiful, so luscious, so completely woman.  Her body called out to his in a siren voice as ancient as humanity and as irresistible as a tsunami.  Because she loves him and he loves her and that is what lovers do.  But they are not lovers.  They are siblings.  There are boundaries, not to be denied.  Can love be denied?  Should love be denied?  She said she couldn’t help whom she loved.  She loves him.  Does he love her?  As a man loves a woman?  God, yes!  He’s always known he does, but it seemed too reprehensible to accept.  A shameful secret.  He’s been aware of her feelings for him too, and has been terrified.  Struggled to deny, to keep a lid on things.  Then tonight, dancing with her, feeling her body against his, seeing the desire in her eyes, overwhelmed by feelings too long suppressed, too strong to be denied any more…

Admit it.  She has more courage and honesty, is more of a woman than he is a man.  She’s right.  They are in love.  They should be lovers.

He knocks lightly on the door of the Jack and Jill bathroom they have shared since they were children. 

“Lu, may I come in?”

“No.”

“Come on.  We need to talk.  Please.”

“Oh, all right.  Before you wake everyone up, come in.”

A nightlight provides a bit of illumination.  She is sitting up in bed, hugging her knees, and he sees she has been crying.  She is futilely trying to brush away her tears.  He crosses the room and sits on the side of her bed.

“Lu, I’m sorry.  I’ve been an ass.”

She sniffs. 

“I’m trying to think of something sarcastic and flip to say, but I seem to be fresh out of wit.”

“Lu, I hurt you.  You were brave and stuck your neck out and gave yourself to me, and I wanted you.  Oh, make no mistake, I wanted you.  You forced an issue that needed to be acknowledged.  You are so young, but so wise.  So courageous.”

“Yeah, and so stupid.  Such a blunderer.”

“No.  No!  What I’m trying to say is that you forced me to face the fact that we love each other.  Really love each other.  It’s not an easy thing to wrap my head around.  I always knew but was scared to admit it.  Well, I admit it.  I love you.  I want you.”

She raises her teary face and his heart melts at the sight.

“Oh, my sweet baby.  I’m so sorry.”

He raises the covers and slips into bed beside her, catching her in his embrace.  She holds herself away from him stiffly.

“Thanks for saying these things, Cesare.  It’s kind of you.  Apology accepted.  Clear your conscience.  Feel free to leave now.”  She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Honey.  I don’t want to leave.  I want to go on to Act II.”

“You’ll have to go there alone.  You made me feel like garbage.  I can’t just forget that.”

“Lucrezia, please forgive me.  You reached out to me with both hands and I slapped your hands away.  Your honesty scared me.  I had been for too long repressing and denying the simple truth:  I love you.  Always have.  Always will.”

“Sure of that?  What brought about this revelation?”

“Soul searching.  Inner dialogue.  Like Hamlet.  ‘To be or not to be.’”

She rolls her eyes.  “Darling, you are full of it.”

“Miss Borgia, would you do me the honor of allowing me to make love to you?”

He sides his hand high up between her thighs. 

“Cesare?”

“Mmm?” He is kissing her throat and shoulder. 

“Before, in the car.” 

Her voice is soft, tentative. 

"When you licked the taste of me off your fingers…I liked that.  It made me feel like you were really enjoying me.” 

The memory makes his cock throb. 

"Oh, baby.  I _was_ enjoying you.  As I am now.”

She puts her hand over his as it caresses her.  He realizes that for all her sexual aggressiveness, she is still an inexperienced young girl counting on him to guide her.  He will.

“Do it again,” she whispers.  

He will.


End file.
